Blue Monday
Blue Monday is a book written by Dan J. Hawkins. It is the second book in the Hawcross series and is set in a fictional reality. The book focuses on the Blue War's final days. The book introduces many elements that will play out through the rest of the Hawcross series as well as introducing the series' main protagonist Rex Lincoln who only plays a supporting role in this book. Synopsis In the year 2357, 300 years after the Human Race relocated to the Planet Hawcross, both the United States and the United Kingdom are at War with the Industrial Country of Blue City. Facing the threat of Blue City's Mutant Army, the War is in it's final days and there are several different forces out to end it. Psychodom follows the experiences of various different people ranging from Soldiers in battle, Scavengers taking what they can, a group of Mutants rebelling against their Masters, the Politicians and even an Assassain at work. Plot The first book explains of how the Earth was visited by the Alien race of the Owvers in a peace metting. The Owvers were however betrayed by the Americans who planned to steal the Owver's technology and kill them. The Owvers left Earth and left behind a race of rabid alien monsters called the Manta Beasts that tore apart and ravaged the Earth. After many years the Manta Beasts were driven into the Amazon Jungle. Japan was said to ahve survived the attack but had closed themselves off from everywhere else. England and America also survived and became united as a nation. England was air dropped next door to America with a large Island inbetween acting as a bridge and work site that was named Blue City. After some time Blue City become infuriated with both England and America and carry out several terrorist attacks on America. The American Government decide to drop an air strike on Blue City which kills millions and leads to many of it's inhabitants becoming mutants. Blue City then round up many of the mutants and use them as their new super power against both England and America who ahve united as one in what would later be called the Dark War which would take place on Blue City's doorstep, now the Battlefield. The book is set four years into the war and follows the events of several groups and people. The tales intertwine through out the book from here on. The several groups include the politics of the war where both the American President Microft Roulette and English Primeminister Peter McFarlane argue over how to deal with the war. The Juggernaut Battallion consisting of Charlie Juggernaut, Rex Lincoln, Paulie Swift, Drake Butcher and the "3 Masks" Riot, Disappointed and Mallice. The Juggernauts were dropped into the battle zone where they are sent to dispatch of Marko the "King Mutant" who has departed from Blue City as a seperatist and revolutionary. They are also sent to dispatch of anyone from Blue City they find. The Blue Thorns, a group of female assasins who are on a killing spree against anyone they can find. Izzy Bragg, a member of the Blue Thorns who has been detatched from her group and is lost in the Battlefield where she is constantly put into danger while trying to reunite with her team. Marko, the "Mutant King" and his mutant minions in the war, Issac Hood a brave soldier and a cowardly civillian named Diablus who is tagging along with him in his quest to kill Marko. Distephano, a citizen of Blue City and a criminal who has been dispatched from Blue City to kill a traitor who has stolen information on the city's weak points and is travelling to give it to America. Teddy Conway, a soldier from England who has been sent to find the Juggernaut Battallion and his travel across the Battlefield. We also have some insight into Blue City's inhabitants including Disdain, an insane Leuitenant in the Battlefield where he comes at odds with several of the book's characters. Eventually the Juggernaut Battallion fail in their mission with the 3 masks being killed by Marko. Eventually Teddy finds them and orders them to return home where they have found Blue City's weak point and are fighting them off behind the a giant wall that is now being built. Charlie Juggernaut sacrificing himself to save Chucky, Drake and Paulie who all go their seperate ways. The Blue Thorns are all killed with Izzy escaping death. She meets breifly with Issac and Diablus, teh later of whom rapes her. Izzy also befriends Flanders who helps get her to saftey out of the Battlefield. Distephano finds the traitor who is revealed to be an elderly man whoes family is living in America. Although revealing that the war is over and that Blue City has already been defeated and having a sentimental conversation, Distephano still murders the old man as it was still his job. Issac manages to find and kill Marko which practically ends the war, however when they are returning back home out of the Battlefield he is murdered by Diablus who slashes his throat and claims the reward for killing Marko. Izzy later finds Issac's body and pieces togeather what Diablus did, she then tells Flanders who beats up Diablus and throws him over the Blue City Wall. The book ends with Blue City being defeated when their government falls and their stronghold ruined. Blue City is closed off behind a giant wall with the rest of the Battlefield still acting as the bridge between England and America. Both Countries decide to become one great Country and rename them selves Hawcross. However in a meeting between Microft and Peter, Microft reveals that he is making use of the Technology that the Owvers left behind and refusing to give it to the rest of Hawcross, making Washington D.C. a fuuristic city now naming themselves Hawcross Central, thus resulting in himself and Peter becoming partial enemies. Characters and Look-Alikes *Charlie Juggernaut - Hugh Jackman: The Leader of the Juggernaut Battalion who lead his men to dispatch of the Mutant Menace that are causing chaos on the Battlefield. *Rex Lincoln - Jake Gyllenhall: A member of the Juggernaut Battalion. Rex is loud, comedic and doesn't take much seriously beside his job and having a good time. *Paulie Swift - Toby Maguire: A member of the Juggernaut Battalion and Rex Lincoln's best friend. A New York Native, Paulie is ill tempered and rude. *Drake Butcher - Denzel Washington: A member of the Juggernaut Battalion and second in command. Lacking a sense of humour and despising his fellow Juggernauts, Drake soldiers on through the fight. *Malice - Jason Statham: A Criminal of Grocken decent and a member of the Juggernaut Battalion. Not a man of many words, Malice's past is unknown only that he has escaped from Ocklaw Prison and is willing to die for his Country. *Riot and Disappointed: Members of the Juggernaut Battalion, the two Maxican Brothers agreed to join the cause in return for a reduced sentence. Their real names unknown, the Brothers are the black sheep of the group and like to keep it that way. *Izzy Bragg - Mila Kunis: A member of the Blue Thorns who was seperated from her Team at the end of Psychodom! She now takes the long and perilous jounrey across the Battlefield of the Blue War alone, meeting many challenges on the way. *The Blue Thorns: A Team of female Assassains who have taken advantage of the Blue War and are at working robbing and killing across the Battlefield. *Isaac Hood - Jude Law: A British Soldier whoes entire Sqadron was murdered at the hands of King Marko and his Mutants. Seeking revenge, Isaac and Giles Baron track down Marko in the hopes and gaining just that. *Giles Baron - Leonardo DiCaprio: A Grocken Murderer who escaped from Prison during the beginning of the Blue War. After losing his family at the hands of Mutants, Giles partners up with Isaac Hood in his quest to kill King Marko. *Joshua Dance - Daniel Craig: An Assassain hired by the Blue City Government to find and kill a Traitor who has stolen plans to the Country's defences. *Straybar - Hugo Weaving: A sadistic Grocken originally in charge of the Blue City Armed Forces. After abusing his position and murdering countless civilians, Straybar now faces judgment for his War Crimes. *Mycroft Roulette - Ron Pearlman: The first Grocken President of the United States of America. Although a cruel and ruthless man, Mycroft is making damn sure he does his part in the War. *Peter McFarlane - John Hannah: The Prime Minister of England, Peter is constantly at odds with President Roulette and questions his Country's participation in the Blue War. *Teddy Conway - Mark Strong: A high ranking Military Official who has taken it upon himself to find the Juggernat Battalion in the midst of the Battlefield to deliver a message. *Clay Flanders - Tom Hanks: An American Soldier who accompanies Izzy Bragg through the Battlefield. *King Marko - Sam Worthington: The self proclaimed King of the Mutants. Marko has defected from Blue City's cause and built an Army of Mutants who intend to overthrow all Humans and reign supreme. *Victor - Benedict Cumberbatch: A Mutant and Marko's second in command. Victor stronglly believes in his cause and is willing to fight and die for it. *Pabonakar - Dwayne Johnson: A Mutant of enormous stature who serves the Mutant cause. *B.A. Dixon - Guy Pearce: A Grocken Vigilante who's past is shrouded in myth and legend. Dixon participates in the Blue War for his own satisfaction. *Ellen Marks - Rose Byrne: The daughter of King Marko who has fled from his Mutant Army and hopes to gain entry into England.